User talk:Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac
Hi Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac -- we are excited to have Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The next one is going to take place this coming Sunday, October 21th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 13:53, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Yugioh Card Maker Site Have a site were you can make cards, there is the url: http://www.yugiohcardmaker.net/, Juanito316 19:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC). Missed Yeah, dude, you've missed a lot. This wiki has the same progress now as when it did when i got here. Are u willing to help me, Chaos josh, and a few others put it on its feet, and keep it like that? We need help. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : The new attribute/type thing was beacause we had all these ppl creating new types, ones that didnt make sense, werent used enuff, just werent to well thought out, and too similar to others. Ive done this so most types will nvr reach the surface, and only the ones approved by us, to be accepted. :: Dude, do you talk? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Um, yes? What? :::: Sry, i just get kinda of well, you now, impatient, when people don't reply. i start to wonder why they don't. Anyway, rite now, one of our main goals is to whip this wiki back into shape so we can get a Wikia Spotlight/Featured Wikia, which is basically like a Wikia-wide advertisement. This will hopefully bring more people to this site. But, before we get that, we've got to make sure the Wikia is prepared, i.e. updates rules, forms, and categories and such, that way the incomers make quality cards. My idea is that each of us admins get a specific job. What do you think? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Missing I'm going to be gone for a day or two. Goin to a friends, but he dont have internet, so, c ya. On my user page, i have a to do list of things im trying to do. Think you could help? User:Ultimate Dragon Knight#To Do List. Maybe discuss the Guidelines with User:Chaos josh, come up with a revamp. Maybe. Just ideas. We're all a team here, so we can all come up with ideas, we just have to discuss them. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back. I bet you were surprised at how much this wiki improved. Chaos josh - Talk 17:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I've heard of you... Hello. Chances are you don't know me, and if that is true, good. My name is D.Kaiser or Dmaster, whatever you wish to refer to me as. I started helping around on this wiki some time around a year ago, acting as an "advisor" in a sense, for Chaos Josh as a way of getting this place updated. UDK came and we had some stuff in the works. I haven't been on lately due to my hectic summer life, but I plan to return to being active soon. See you when I see you. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * What was/is the purpose of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia by definition?. Respond here. (message posted 23:47, 7 December 2008) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ** May I have a link to this other project that this unknown user made, granted it is Card Maker related? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ***Well, it really isn't. It had much more to do with the members, and it's gone now, anyway. **** Ah, I see. Well do you think you can make a page or something describing what you think this wiki should be and what it needs? It'll make our goal easier to see. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:05, 2 August 2009 (UTC)